1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a mounting structure for the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components, such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor, have hitherto been used widely. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-46052 discloses a three-terminal multilayer ceramic capacitor substantially shaped like a rectangular parallelepiped. In the three-terminal multilayer ceramic capacitor, signal terminal electrodes are provided on opposite end portions in the length direction of one principal surface, and a ground terminal electrode is provided in a center portion. For example, this three-terminal multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a mounting substrate for use.
The three-terminal multilayer ceramic capacitor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-46052 has problems of mountability, for example, the mounting strength is low and it is difficult to increase the mounting positional accuracy.